Vexing
by RamenIsRad
Summary: The famous guy rock band Fever is talented, good looking, and at the top of the charts. But they get a dose of reality when new band Twist takes over the number one spots. It’s going to be one battle no music lover can forget.
1. Spreading the Fever

**Vexing**

**Chapter 1: Spreading the Fever**

* * *

**Summary: **_The famous guy rock band Fever is talented, good looking, and at the top of the charts. But they get a dose of reality when new band Twist takes over the number one spots. It's going to be one battle no music lover can forget._

**Disclaimer: **_Me? Own Naruto? Hah, in my dreams! Seriously, I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Really. I do, however, own the rabid fans, the music company Hyuuga Corp, Goraku Records, Fever, Freshman Renegade, the magazine WWMM, and the magazine interviewer Miyuki Missy. Oh, and the songs of course._

* * *

"Hello, I'm Miyuki Missy, I work for WWMM and will be the one asking you questions and helping you get ready for the photo shoot that will appear in this months issue. Are you boys ready to start the interview?"

It was a loud and busy day in New York City. Especially at the WWMM (World Wide Music Magazine) building since _the_ band that ruled the world was there and actually giving an interview for the first time to one single magazine rather than in front of millions of cameras while leaving a concert. No, it wasn't The Beatles, but the next generation of music phenomena: Fever.

The reporter was a bit nervous yet excitement beat through her veins. She had been waiting for a big story like this to really put her on the map and now was her chance! She even got her red hair trimmed to her shoulders and her green eyes were brighter than usual behind her new glasses. All she had to do was not make a fool of herself.

One of the band members grinned and showed off his sparkling white teeth and sharp canines. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled and caught her attention right away. And that shaggy blonde hair and those rough whisker-like marks on his cheeks made him even more appealing. "Yeah, we're ready."

She gulped anxiously and forced herself to stop starring and sit down in the chair across from them as she ripped a voice recorder from her purse. Before she turned it on she glanced up and asked for permission. "Is it all right with all of you?"

Grunts and mumbles were exchanged, and the blonde translated that into a yes. She blushed and turned it on; putting it on the table hoping her trembling hand wouldn't knock it over. "Great, so let's start. What are all of your names? Well I mean, what do you want to be called?"

The blonde, of course, went first. He seemed very outgoing to the reporter. "Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Missy smiled and looked the guy sitting next to him. He was glaring at her with deep black eyes. Were they contacts, perhaps? But then why was his hair so black? Dye? She felt her face pale. "Ah, um, heh. Y-you ar-are?"

He glared fiercer, if possible. "Uchiha Sasuke."

There was an awkward pause and she started massaging her neck. Damn, he was good looking _and_ a tough guy. "You are?" she asked the boy next to him. He seemed less evil and lazier with his light brown hair pulled back tightly and his eyes shut. "Mnnmh…"

She arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He opened his eyes and brought his head up. "Nara Shikamaru," he answered. With that his eyes shut and his head snapped back once more.

She nodded. "Okay, and you are?"

She spotted a guy petting a dog on his shoulder. He had messy brown hair, slit pupils, and red marks on each cheek. He looked kind of soft, though, for stroking a puppy that was popping out of his coat. He grinned with intimidating fangs. "Inuzuka Kiba. And this here's Akamaru – don't forget him." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Missy had to be the luckiest girl on the planet for being in a room with four good looking, smart, charming, and talented guys. They might've been flat out perfection, but she wasn't handling it well, which was obvious by how many times she blinked and how she kept pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "So how did you become a band?"

Since Sasuke didn't look like he'd get social any time soon and Shikamaru wasn't interested, it was up to Naruto and Kiba to answer. "We've known each other ever since we were kids," Kiba finally answered. "We just wanted to make some good music 'cause we're sick of listening to crap."

"And you all like the same type of music?"

Kiba bit his lip. "I guess for the most part, yeah."

"So how did you get the major music company Hyuuga Corp to listen to your music?" Missy was feeling more in the zone by now and actually stopped all her nervous habits.

"You see, one of the friends we grew up with was a Hyuuga. He's one of the best managers in the business," Kiba replied, enjoying the attention.

"Who exactly is your manager? Why isn't he apart of your band?" Missy thought aloud.

"His name is Hyuuga Neji," Naruto quickly said before Kiba could take a thoughtful sigh. "And he's just weird like that."

"I think what he means is Neji helps out, but more so behind the scenes. He's like our official unofficial band member," the dog loving male added.

Missy nodded in understanding. "Well, I think something most of your fans are wondering about is who each of you are dating. Anything on that subject?"

"Single," the guys including Shikamaru and Sasuke answered in unison.

"Well do any of you want to find someone you can have a good relationship with?" Missy's eyes sparkled at this question.

Naruto sat still in thought, Kiba just shrugged and played with his dog, and the other two continued to be antisocial.

"What instruments do you all play?"

"Geeze lady, I'm starting to wonder if you've ever even _heard_ one of our songs," Shikamaru mumbled.

Kiba laughed a bit, "Heh, Miyuki-san, we don't really stick to one particular instrument and we don't really have one designated signer. We change in accordance to what song we're doing."

"How does -" Missy was about to ask another question when the door flew open and two heavy security guards were seen blocking vicious fans from entering. Once they saw that Fever was really having an interview, they went _wild_. Articles of clothing and passions were being tossed into the room and the guys just sighed in disturbance.

"I think we need to take a rain check," Kiba winked at Missy.

She blushed briefly but then what he said hit her. "Wait, we're not done yet! And what about pictures for the cover?"

By the time she was done her panicked queries the band had already left out the door leading to the office next to hers which was closer to the elevator and therefore a much safer way to avoid admirers. Missy looked down at her recorder, slowly picked it up, and turned it off. If she had any luck, she just might get to keep her job.

"That pretty much sucked," Naruto told his friends once they made it alive and in one piece back into the limo. There fans had found out about the elevator shortcut and they made it their goal in life to get in there with them.

"Did it go well?" The four teens heads snapped up to see their manager sitting in the far back corner glaring out the window. He must've hated having so many fans around since he hates people so much.

Naruto gave a lopsided grin. "Believe it!"

Neji half nodded. "Good. So you'll be on the cover of this month's issue?"

There was silence as Naruto's face paled.

Neji opened his lids to show glass eyes in full glare. "I know you didn't leave the middle of the interview because you were afraid of a few fans. Especially with such a prestigious and highly read magazine like that when they sought you and not vice versa."

Naruto cracked under pressure. "It's all Kiba's fault! He said 'I'll give you a rain check, babe' and ended it!"

Akamaru growled on behalf of Kiba. "First off, I didn't call her babe. Second, I didn't hear you answering any question at the end!"

"So? The bastard and the bum only said their name," Naruto replied madly, jabbing his finger at the two sitting by the windows.

"I told her I was single, too," Shikamaru pointed out groggily.

"Idiot," Sasuke added, just because he felt like insulting someone and Naruto just so happened to be getting on his nerves.

"What did you say?" Naruto snarled dangerously.

"I guess I'll be making some calls, then," Neji said monotone but it still sounded pretty scary. "In the meantime, we need to find a good time to release your album. Any suggestions?"

"How about close to a holiday?" Naruto recommended.

"Cliché," Shikamaru countered. "Besides, it's better to do it when there's nothing going on so you know everyone will be downloading your songs instead of celebrating a holiday. Like maybe later this month?"

"Hmm, so how does January 20 sound?" Neji contemplated to the group.

No one answered so Neji nodded. "January 20 it is. Also we need another single."

"Why?" Naruto complained. "Our other song was released twelve weeks ago and it's still number one on almost all countdowns!"

"True, but the key word there is _almost_. Almost isn't good enough." Neji was a perfectionist. That could be good or bad at times, and when it turns him into a slave driver to success, it's bad. "You're the top band in several countries and you've only had one CD prior to this. It's time to prove that you can make it longer than an album and a song."

"It's not like we have any competition," Naruto muttered to himself as the police came to help the limo get through the city. He's right; they don't have any competition… for now.

* * *

"I can't believe the kind of luck you guys are having! To be a new band and have the head honchos simply counting down the days until they put out your first single is absolutely amazing! I need you girls to be more focused than ever if you want to keep this up, which means more practices, more songs, better writing _for_ the songs…"

It was a typical lecture in the small office that was currently occupied by five stunning females; the four girls sitting at a small rectangular table happened to be members of a recently signed band and the lecturer was their manger, who seemed to into her speech to notice the teen audience didn't really give a damn.

"Tenten," one of the band members, a girl with elbow-length shockingly natural pink hair yawned.

The manager stopped her speech and her brown eyes widened at the sudden and _sleepy_ interruption. "What's up, Sakura?"

The named girl gave her manager an uneasy look before answering, "I realize you want us to be at the top of our game, but we've been practicing a lot lately and -"

"What she means to say is that if you make us come to the studio anymore than we already do we'll all just spontaneously combust!" the girl sitting across from Sakura, Ino, said quickly. She, unlike Sakura, had long hair, though hers was blonde and pulled back with only a long bang hanging in front.

Tenten blinked. "But you surely don't _all_ feel this way, right? Hinata?"

Hinata, a short, pale, shy girl with shoulder length glossy black hair shrugged with her moon-like eyes resting on her fiddling thumbs.

The manager got a bit more frenzied. "Temari, what about you?"

Temari glared and gave a quiet, "Hmhm."

Tenten looked around to see if anyone wanted to go back on their word… and no one did. She huffed, "Well I'm _sure_ Lee wouldn't mind coming in more…"

"AGH! Tenten that is NOT fair!" a panicked Sakura shouted out at the mention of the band's 'youthful' drummer and only male member, who was currently running around New York City fifty times because Sakura wouldn't let him get her coffee that morning.

"Four to one! We overrule him! MAJORITY VOTE SAYS NO!" Ino also shouted, backing up Sakura.

Tenten nodded thoughtfully at the hysterical two before glancing at the 'quiet' members; Hinata was slightly paler and Temari gave up on trying to communicate through glares and joined in with Sakura and Ino's rants.

"Do you want to be number one?" Tenten suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Ino asked back. The room got quiet as the band waited for their manager to elaborate.

"Do you want to be number one? You know- chart toppers. Do you want to go down in history as a major band that puts all other artists to shame? That changes what people refer to as music forever? Imagine it - _Freshman Renegade_, the band that CHANGED bands!"

"Ten, you are looking way too far ahead, here," Temari answered. "We just wanna play our music. We don't want to make statements and whatnot."

"That's not what I want to hear," Tenten told them with fire darkening her light brown eyes. "You are going to be competing against _Fever_, the biggest musicians the world has ever seen! They come out with a song and _wham_! It's a hit for a good twelve weeks! You have amazing talent, too. I just want you guys to see that you have enough if not more talent to rival them and give them a run for their money!"

"Oh, guys, Tenten likes us! _She really likes us_!" Sakura cried out, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry so much, Ten!" Temari replied curtly.

"Right! After our first single comes out next week," Ino announced, "we'll be the ones with singles out for MORE than twelve weeks!"

Everyone laughed at the now baffled Ino's enthusiasm when the door flew open and Lee fell through. "New York City," he wheezed, "is a _very_ big place."

* * *


	2. Under Tables and Over Heads

Vexing

**Vexing**

**Chapter 2:** **Under Tables and Over Heads**

* * *

**Summary: **_The famous guy rock band Fever is talented, good looking, and top the charts. But they get a dose of reality when new band Twist takes over the number one spots. It's going to be one battle no music lover can forget._

**Disclaimer: **_Me? Own Naruto? Hah, in my dreams! Seriously, I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Really. I also don't own Starbucks, or MTV. I do, however, own the rabid fans, the music company Hyuuga Corp, Goraku Records, Fever, Freshman Renegade, WWMM, and Missy. Oh, and the supremely lame songs are all my doing too._

* * *

**Thank You everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the input!**

"Alright guys, listen up." The booming and assertive voice of Neji rang through the large recording studio. "I rescheduled you for… wait, where's Uchiha?"

The three boys blinked at one another as if confirming the fact Sasuke was, indeed, _not there_.

"I heard someone leave this morning," Kiba snapped. He had been in a rotten mood all morning since Neji told him Akamaru wasn't allowed in the building (even though he snuck Akamaru in anyway and he was now snuggling up his stomach, but it was unfair to have to hide him).

"That was me," admitted Naruto, who woke up earlier than Sasuke. "I went out to look around the city and then came here."

"Idiot," growled Neji, who repeatedly told everyone that hats and sunglasses couldn't protect them forever.

"Twenty bucks says he went to get another room because you both snored the entire night," Shikamaru stated, tossing a twenty on the coffee table from his place of the sofa.

Kiba, who sat next to him, tossed a twenty on top of his. "I say he went to a pawn shop to get a weapon to kill Naruto with, since he snores louder than I do _and_ he talked in his sleep."

Naruto growled and threw cash in as well. "_I_ say he was looking at pawn shops for something to kill Kiba's stupid, smelly _mutt_ with since it pissed all over his new sneakers."

Neji sighed, and surprised everyone by throwing money in, too. He usually didn't join in with stuff like this. "He went to Starbucks."

"Heh, why? He could've had coffee brought up to our room," countered Naruto.

"You mean he could've had it brought up to the _new_ _room_ he got after he left due to your excessive snoring," Shikamaru added with a bright grin.

"… You know, I like you better when you sleep," Naruto muttered. Even Kiba had to nod in agreement.

At that moment, Sasuke opened the door and slammed it shut, tossing his 'disguise' (a hat and sunglasses, what else?) on the closest chair. He just walked forward a bit then slammed his back against the wall with his eyes shut and hands in his pockets.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly after a long silence. "Where'd you go?"

"Hn."

"… _Well?_"

"…I got up a bit after you to go to Starbucks…."

"DAMMIT!" Naruto and Kiba roared in unison as Neji swiftly swiped the money into his pocket. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself about troublesome friends.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Nothing," Neji said quickly before anyone went too into detail. "Now, as I was about to say, I have you guys booked for the end of your interview and your photo shoot for next Thursday. Can you actually stay until their done this time?"

"Depends," Kiba said, his aura suddenly getting brighter. "Is that reporter chick going to be there?"

Neji kept the same cool expression over his face. "I have no idea. It shouldn't matter, should it?"

Kiba looked down. "Ah, no, I guess it shouldn't…"

Neji was about to start another his lecture to Sasuke and Naruto for walking around without his permission when one of Neji's many assistants came galloping in. "Mr. Hyuuga!"

"Hm, Ebisu, what is it now?"

Ebisu marched up in front of Neji gasping for oxygen. "Mr. Hyuuga, I just got news of a new up and coming band that has companies praying for them to switch labels."

"So?"

Ebisu's brows furrowed. "So? I apologize, Mr. Hyuuga, but you obviously don't grasp the seriousness of the situation! This band is already scheduling appearances on MTV after the managers heard their songs! I heard that they might even be competition for Fever!"

The said band let their eyes dart to the nervous right-hand man of Neji, who kept a calm face. "Who are the members? Who's their manager? Do you even know?"

Ebisu looked down. "W-well the bands actual members are being kept secret until their single comes out. Their manager, however, is Tenten from Goraku Records. She's quite new, but obviously quite talented to spread them so quickly without anything leaking out."

Neji nodded. "When is their single being released?"

* * *

"Tomorrow!"

Tenten stared at her boss with her jaw on the floor. "B-but Tsu-Tsunade, _pah-lease_! They're not ready to release it yet!"

The said woman leaned back and examined her newly hired manager with a relaxed face, twirling a long strand of hair nonchalantly between two long fingers with perfectly painted nails. That was a good word to describe the owner of Goraku Records: perfect. She had the best figure, the best style, the best everything. Tenten saw her as an idol, and grew up wanting to be her. The once famous singer had wound down and yet still had more fame than most world leaders.

So the moment Tenten got her high school degree, the first thing on her mind wasn't college or starting a family: it was working for her. Yet the more time she spent doing her idol's dirty work and following her every order, the more things she found to dislike about her.

"Why can't they release a song tomorrow?" Tsunade asked innocently. "They've been hoggin' enough studio time to have at least four singles out by now."

Tenten bit her lip. This was true, but she was a perfectionist by nature. She kept them at it until they had their song down to the last pitch. "They're working on there last song now, true. But they don't have enough time to get ready for tours, music videos, interv-"

"Then we'll wait until next year to realease their album. Is _that _what you want?"

"No! Tsuande, please understand! They've only ever done small scale concerts, barely toured, no press coverage ever – it'll be too much if they don't get some sort of warning first! We agreed next month! Tsu-"

"Enough arguing!" Tsunade barked back. Tenten shot up straight in her chair with a defiant glare set. "Now," Tsunade huffed. "I see your position, I do. But there's too much hype built up. The longer you build it, the more likely people will be disappointed by it or they'll get bored by it all. People aren't the most patient now and days."

Tenten shook with anger and took a deep breath before standing. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, it is. I'll be expecting a single ready for Shizune by eight."

Tenten gave her thanks and left the room. Once she was in the hall, no one passing by could ignore the incredibly colorful string of words ripping out of her mouth. Tenten wished she had more say over her band, she really did. They weren't ready! They needed to have all the songs, but they needed more time too… what could she do? Wasn't it her job to 'manage' the bands time? But she was also co-producer, so she knew what needed to get done…

She relaxed a bit when she walked into the studio. She was glad to see Hinata pounding her dainty finger tips against a keyboard and everyone else seemingly being productive. Shizune whipped her head around and smirked at the brunette. "What's the word?"

Tenten sighed miserably. "We need a single ready for tonight." She looked desperately at Sakura. "Please tell me you have an idea of what song you want to release?"

Sakura pursed her lips and looked thoughtful for a moment. "We haven't worked on the song I wanted to release yet, but the three we have now aren't bad at all. What one -"

"I don't care! Pick any one you want!"

Ino, Temari, and Lee had been listening in with a rising interest. Before anyone could blink, the three had gathered around Sakura shouting out suggestions.

"What about_ Fading Fast_?" Ino asked with her eyes sparkling.

"No friggen way!" Temari argued. "It's too… _pop meets rock meets techno_. The world isn't ready for that sound. What about _Up To You_?"

"Too depressing and slow!" Lee disagreed. "What about _Turnaround_?"

Everyone was glaring at each other, not seeming to want to cave in. Realizing Hinata had left to vote Temari, Ino, and Lee raced in during the middle of her keyboard solo, shouting at her to agree with them. Hinata, being Hinata, was left dazed and with a violent red blush building up in her cheeks.

"ENOUGH!" Tenten yelled over everyone. The room and recording studio (which, up until that point, was thought to be sound proof) went into an immediate silence. The brunette waved for everyone to circle around her, which happened quickly. Everyone knew a mad Tenten was a scary Tenten – they all had stories of her flipping out that made them think they'd eventually need extensive therapy. "I realize you guys are under a lot of pressure," she paused. "We all are. But you have to be mature! I mean, really, fighting over what song you put out?"

"But it's our first one!" Ino argued. "This will determine our fan base!"

"No, it won't," Tenten said calmly. "Each song you guys made… it was amazing. Best things I've ever heard. If it was shit, I wouldn't be managing you. No beats, no voices, hell, even the same instruments other bands used that you guys did sounded different and ten times better. No matter the song you pick, it'll still be _yours_. Besides, who cares if you live up to what everyone says? You have at least one fan," she said, pointing to herself.

Shizune walked up beside her. "Make that two."

The band members exchanged awkward looks before Temari spoke up. "That was so corny, it was _almost_ inspirational. I guess I'm good with whatever song you guys want…"

Lee's eyes sparkled. "Temari, that was the _nicest thing _you've ever said!" Temari scoffed as Lee bounded to her side with a beaming smile. "I concur!"

Sakura smirked and walked over to them wordlessly with Hinata. Ino was left singled out with a wicked grin on her face. "I guess my choice wins!"

* * *

"_Petals are falling fast from trees that never bloomed._

_Take into consideration that you'll soon be falling too – _

_falling on your back._

_Because I can't spare another second of not breathing into you._

_Even though I find it hard –_

_to give in, to feelings that I never knew._

_Come witness me breaking down again,_

_all over again._

_Any one would lie for me._

_Any one would lye with me._

_So what's the deal with you?_

_Dreams are crushed under truths that seem to be consuming us at last._

_Darling we're fading fast._

_Know that as I'm dying to be with you, _

_I'm living for myself too._

_The first time I held my eyes on you, everything started turning around._

_Oh and they never saw you coming - as you made your way to me_

_Since then my world has fallen apart - and my universe has been rebuilt._

_So what's the deal with you anyway? _

_Anyway -_

_Any one would lie for me._

_Any one would lye with me._

_So what's the deal with you?_

_Dreams are crushed under truths that seem to be consuming us at last._

_Darling we're fading fast._

_Know that as I'm dying to be with you,_

_I'm living for myself too._

_Oh dreams are crushed under truths that seem to be consuming us at last._

_Darling we're fading fast._

_Know that as I'm dying to be with you,_

_I'm living for myself too._

_So what's the deal with you?_

_No one was ever quite like you._

_Whenever you're not around, I get built up so swiftly._

_Please come back, and tear me down._

_Tear me down,_

_I'd rather be a mess and have you around._

_Any one would lie for me._

_Any one would lye with me._

_So what's the deal with you?_

_Dreams are crushed under truths that seem to be consuming us at last._

_Darling we're fading fast._

_Know that as I'm dying to be with you, _

_I'm living for myself too._

_Oh dreams are crushed under truths that seem to be consuming us at last._

_Darling - don't you think we're fading fast?_

_Know that as I'm dying to be with you, _

_I'm living for myself too._

_I'm dying to be with you,_

_To be with you."_

The bass that was booming through the speakers settled down and the drums came to an abrupt halt with the other instruments, signaling the end of the song. The DJ took these last few seconds to start back up again. "That was the first single of the new, highly anticipated band _Twist_. That song came out yesterday and people have been requesting it like crazy! So the big question is: has the band lived up to the hype with their debut? You guys were told to give a quick review, so Caller 1, you're up."

"Uh, hey, this is Dave from Woodsburrow High School," a younger male voice said in an excited rush. "I just wanna say that this is the best thing since, like, Fer Sure by _The Medic Droids_. It's friggen ridiculous!"

The DJ laughed. "Nice, kid. Caller 2?"

"Hey, I'm April from South Linden, and I just wanna say that these girls are amazing! I don't usually like chick bands, but that song was just – wow."

"Ri- "

_Click._

Neji couldn't take it anymore. His fingers were beating against the leather armrests of his office chair, showing his obvious discomfort. So many people liked it? Really? It didn't seem _that _good. The lyrics were a bit sloppy; it seemed the song was about sex. Or love. Isn't it always? They would fade fast – just a small bump in the road is all. But wait… wasn't all the greatest hits by _Fever _about sex or love? He shook his head; that wasn't the issue.

They had combined too many styles. Techno meets rock meets pop. It was… unusual. It didn't work for him. Then again, so few songs did. But he could feel the energy… the band was something special. Dammit!

No, they were not something to worry about. They were not something to worry about. They were no-

"Mr. Hyuuga," Ebisu said, looming in front of the open door into Neji's spacious office. "Mr. Hyuuga wants to see you."

Neji's eye twitched; whether from annoyance or his anxiety he wasn't sure. "Which Mr. Hyuuga? This is a family company, so there are, what – perhaps sixty Mr. Hyuuga's at least?"

"My apologies – Mr. _Hiashi_ Hyuuga would like a word in his office." Ebisu bolted as soon as he specified, not wanting to see Neji's reaction.

Neji let out a long sigh, seeing the room go blurry as he pondered of the infinite possibilities of what this could mean for him. Was Hiashi mad? Why? Was this new band the cause of his worries? Why would he doubt him? He hadn't let him down yet, had he?

He got up and confidently strode to his uncle's office a few doors down from his. He wasn't too fond of his uncle, but he was family none-the-less. But he was also his stern boss. It's a wonder Neji doesn't suffer from ulcer-related issues every week with all the worrying he did. He paused at the door into Hiashi's office. It was the same door that was all over the building. It was just a thick, heavily stained oak to keep the room soundproofed from the mania of the halls with a thin with a large, spherical gold door knob that shined as if it had been coated with a permanent layer of glass cleaner. With one last breath he put his mask of excellence back on and confidently swung the door open.

"Hiashi? You sent for me?" Neji's poise wavered when he saw his usually reserved and unemotional uncle rampaging around his office looking like a train wreck. Yet as with all horrible train incidents, you just had to watch no matter how disastrous, so Neji kept his eyes glued to Hiashi even as he took a seat on a nearby couch. "Hiashi?"

"I can't believe it!" the old man muttered to himself hysterically. "Neji, I've always been a good father, haven't I? I mean, Hinabi says she happy with me in all our letters and at the our phone conversations – which we have everyday! And Hinata… I thought she meant it when she told me 'I love you,' with her sweet, angelic voice…"

Neji was wondering if he had just stepped in on a midlife crisis. His uncle never even looked a bit phased by the most extreme situations and yet here he was hypervenalating at… well, who knows?

"Hiashi, I am not sure what you are trying to get at," Neji admitted in his smooth voice, sitting perfectly as if he was just carved from marble.

"That new band _Twist_ just took over half _Fever_'s number one spots in a fortnight. As if that wasn't bad enough – which it isn't that terrible, but the worst part of it is that my Hinata is in it!" Neji's eye twitched for a second time that morning. His younger cousin who cried hysterically and ran off the stage during her seventh grade _chorus _concert - even though she stood in the back row – was a member of this infamous band? That was a laugh.

"I don't know what to do… she was to inherit my business when I died or retired! And yet she's competition for us? Is this a phase?"

Hiashi's panic was now building into anger and his pacing turned into furious stomps. He shot a glare out the window. "This isn't good enough, Neji. I have to teach her a lesson."

Neji arched an eyebrow. "A lesson?"

"Yes – I'm, I'm cutting her off."

Neji froze. He's cutting his daughter _off_?

"No more finical support until she smartens up," he emphasized. Neji barely held back a snort – it was always the same with his uncle; everything always came down to money to fixing problems. He wondered if Hinata even still took money from her parents – highly unlikely, especially now.

Neji started to feel as if this had nothing to do with his band after all. Just in case… "After _Fever _has their interview and photo shoot tomorrow with WWMM, they'll be the only thing anyone thinks about. That magazine is the bible to half the population anyways. This is one issue that'll put _Fever _into the history books."

* * *

"This is one issue that will put _Twist _into the history books! You gotta do it! Please?"

Tenten was batting her long, thick eyelashes up at Mr. Aburame – a.k.a. Shino, with an innocent, "Help me!" expression. Shino, no matter how good of friends he was with the brunette, wasn't going to cave.

"I apologize, Tenten," he said monotone. "But I simply can not afford to switch who's band the issue revolves around. Everyone has been dying to see _Fever _have their first ever interview and photo opt. I can't just tell them no when it's scheduled for tomorrow."

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes melodramatically. "Oh, the great _Fever_! Whatever shall they do? Listen, Shino, _Twist _is the band you want to start covering. Surprise your audience with them instead! They won't be expecting it – you'll be spontaneous!"

"WWMM has an _exciting _reputation already," Shino spat icily. "We also have a reputation of being loyal to the musicians and artists that give us there time. My answer stands firm: no."

Tenten sighed once more, only this time it was like a sad siren had just had enough. "It's a shame," she spoke softly. "Poor Hinata was so looking forward to it…"

Shino's head popped up. "Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? The girl who went to my boarding school who's dad owns Hyuuga Corp Hinata?"

"The very same one," Tenten confessed gloomily. "But I suppose I will have to break her heart. To think that one of her best friends from high school would put another band before her is just such a shame…"

"I talked to her last night, though! We were facebooking each other! She never once said anything about wanting to be in our magazine!" Shino said. He was still stoic as ever, but Tenten caught hints of anguish in his tone.

"It's a surprise because _exciting_ is a also word used to describe my reputation," Tenten told him offhandedly.

They stared each other down, neither one willing to back out. Eventually, Shino let out a groan of defeat. "We'll tell _Fever _we had a mess-up in dates and they'll just have to wait to cover next month's issue. We'll get our top reporter Missy to ask a few questions before holding a photo shoot. I guess I'll be there, too, just to see if this is worth it."

Tenten beamed at him and gave him a tight hug. "Yeah! Oh thank you, Shino! We needed this! I'll tell Hinata you send your love!" She gave him a peck on the cheek before racing to the elevator before he changed his mind or yelled at her to not say a word to the blushing keyboard player.

* * *

Neji wasn't feeling that great as he overheard Naruto recording his drums on the last song for _Fever_ album. This was the eighth time he had been redoing an instrumental he had requested himself. It was either a drum solo or a kazoo intermission, so here the band was – staring down the blonde as he banged holes into his drum kit while trying to keep himself from signing along.

"Alright, nice job Naruto," Neji said through a speaker after tapping on a button into the other room. "You can come out and oversee the 'producing magic' if you want and then we an work on other aspects of our album -"

Ebisu jolted into the recording room, upsetting the band and Neji a second time within the week. They were all about to tell him to get lost until they saw his frenzied appearance.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked before anyone could open their mouths.

"WWMM just moved back our interview to next month," he shouted, his legs shaking. "Someone else is taking over this month's issue. They have everything set up for next Thursday instead of us."

"WHAT?!" Kiba roared. "That's a bunch of shit!"

"Who'd turn us down?" Naruto agreed, hopping out of the recording room with his drumsticks looking more like weapons while he looked as mad as he did.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes up at Sasuke, Neji, and Ebisu. They all knew who had taken their interview – who else could it be?

But _Twist _better know something: if that new band were going to play dirty, so were they.

* * *

* * *


	3. Author's Note

I know, I know… the dreaded author's note… **DUN DUN DUN!!**

But really, I'm in a pickle.

Not an actual pickle, but a pickle as in troubling situation.

Yeah, that's it – I'm in a troubling situation.

I got an interesting review asking for actual songs instead of made up ones. I was kinda unsure about this since I like strange music, but I'm willing to give it a go! I just want everyone else's input because I'm kinda unsure…

So, original music or pre-made music?

Besides, I think my friend Zach's getting annoyed with me making him proofread lyrics with no music for him to imagine them too… poor guy…

If I can get enough direction, I can post my next chapter Friday with minor tweaks if needed. Thanks again!

-RIR


	4. Set List

**Vexing**

**Chapter 3: Set List**

**I do not own Naruto much to my dismay. I DO own the rabid fans, Hyuuga Corp, Goraku Records, Fever, Twist, WWMM, and Missy.**

**I want to take the time to thank the following people: ****BellaJames (that's what I was afraid of, but I hope if anyone disagrees with what I think is the most fitting they'll just skip it and fill in their own… worth a shot), Ishasuki Mitochi (sorry to make you wait so long… sweat drops), Yami Uchiha (you're suggestion was so creative! I didn't think of that! And just so you know, as much as I love reviews, I write for myself, not to get them… wow, that was painful to admit), xRAWRximmaxDiN00x (my goodness it seems as if we have similar music tastes! Thanks for the advice), ToraHimeSama (advice taken hugs thanks for the suggestion), Tomato-Vampire-Countess, and x.eli-M.x (thanks for the compliment).**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! I appreciate all the input and suggestions, I really do! **

**I'm so sorry this was a week late sobs apologetically. Blame school. Nya. **

**The reviews have spoken: the songs from here on out will all be actual songs, as in not mine, as in you can look them up, etc. I will keep Fading Fast to avoid too much confusion in the sudden transition, though. I wasn't lying – my music is strange, so if you do not like a song, work with me. The bands are supposed to be popular, so just insert one you like ). Though there won't be songs until next chapter, because this is the SETTING THE STAGE chapter. The story will start picking up speed – as in, the actual plot will come into action more – starting next chapter. **

**Cuz right now, IT IS SLOOOOOOOOOOW.**

**Danke again!**

--

Tenten growled to herself as she stepped inside the building belonging to Hyuuga Corp.

It wasn't because she was associating with her company's competition about who-knows-what with who-knows-who. Oh no. That's not a good reason for her to be upset at all. She's scared and intimidated by _no one_.

She was upset because Ino had dressed her.

So here was Tenten - in a tight square-neck pink shirt with a knee length black skirt and black kitten heels. She had left the buns, but in exchange she had to wear black earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet. Hmph, not like she'd see anyone she'd know here…

"Excuse me," Tenten said to the receptionist as son as she spotted her, tugging at her shirt down. "Which floor is the meeting going to be held?"

"Which meeting?" she said in a bored tone as she flipped through her magazine. "You know how many meetings these people have?"

Tenten felt a sweat drop. "It was just me and the manager for _Fever_."

The receptionist dropped her magazine. "Omigod! Bring me down an autograph from Sasuke! HE'S SO SEXY!"

"The floor?" Tenten pressed, rather annoyed now.

"Oh, right, 28…" she muttered and continued reading.

Tenten said thanks and she sauntered over to the elevator. She hated elevators, so she just held onto the railing and counted the seconds until she could get off. When the door _bing_-ed open, she was a bit surprised to see in open up to a smaller hallway that looked as if it belonged in a ritzy apartment rather than an office building.

She stepped in and looked around awkwardly. "Hello?"

She hadn't realized any music was playing until it was turned off. She listened with curiosity as hush males voices whispered back and forth. She heard a smack and winced – that had to hurt. Getting impatient, she marched up to the room most of the sound was coming from. She came face to face to a bunch of teenage boys glaring at each other. They stopped when they saw her.

Well, they didn't really… they just directed their glares at _her_.

Greeeeeeeeat.

"Hello, I'm Tenten. I'm here to speak with the manager of Fever."

"No, you're speaking with us." She blinked at a tall boy with shaggy hair.

"Oh am I?" she asked before she recognized them – it was the band to beat. Fever.

"You took our interview. How?" Black eyes, black hair, black shirt – So this must be Sasuke. Hmm, he was pretty cute.

Tenten wasn't about to feign indifference. She caught on perfectly quick. They were mad, their manager didn't do anything (that they knew of, anyway) and they took manners into their own hands. _They_ were _threatened_ by _her_ band.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Err… Sasuke, bastard, she doesn't look intimidated," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit stupid," Kiba growled back. "So are you gonna cooperate any time soon or what?"

She shook her head and smiled wide up at them. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto… they were missing one…. "I have an idea. If you care so much about my band, how about you interrogate them instead? Or rather _witness_ them be integrated?"

Blank looks were replacing the glowers. What the hell did she mean?

A growl erupted from behind them, and it was at the moment that Tenten noticed she was standing beside a sofa with a sleeping band member sprawled lazily on it – as if he just walked over out of bed and collapsed there. He was sleeping without a care in the world as his members struggled to talk to her.

What kind of band _was_ this?

--

"Melissa, you're doing it again."

Missy blinked and whipped her head up to face her boss, who was currently hovering behind her chair. His eyes were looking at her blank sheet of questions, unimpressed with her progress.

"My apologizes, Mr. Aburame, " she softly said with a slight bow of her head. "I will do fine, with or without questions written out. You know that."

He nodded curtly. This was true; he trusted her and knew for certain she had a talent with people. Questioning, remembering, making the people feel special enough to enjoy opening up and yearn to come back – she was the gem of her journalism class when she asked for an internship just a year prior. Now, she was the gem of his journalists.

But Shino was the type of person to question everything. Worry, wonder, question, repeat. So the fact she had tried to reassure him did little to put him at ease.

"Are you nervous?" he carefully wondered aloud.

"How come?"

"Twist is supposed to be big news is all. The first band we've ever had to grace the cover without having any sort of CD out, that's for sure. They're all the buzz on the internet."

She nodded, uncaring. She knew full well that her boss might be extra concerned for her preparation since his good 'friend' he had a picture of in his office was a band member and would be arriving in a little less than an hour if they were on time.

"I was ready," she admitted, catching his full attention away from her blank papers and lonely pens. "I was ready to interview, just not Twist."

His lips firmed into a thin line, though no one could tell from behind his high coat collar. If they saw, they'd panic – since when did the great boss-man show emotion? "Are you saying you would rather not interview Twist? If so, tell me now. I'll get someone else."

No emotion showed in his voice, but his words were enough to send Missy into a frenzy. "Ah – no need, sir, no need! I am perf-"

"Alright then," he cut in, his voice monotone and detached. He pulled off a perfect rotation and stalked off to go triple check if everything was all good with the photographer. Missy rolled her eyes and shoved her glasses up her nose. This job just kept getting increasingly more hectic with each interview she had… well, in the Fever's case, _not _interviewed.

--

Missy still had nothing written in her blank papers when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She winced – it felt like a finger jammed her blade, but it felt like she was already bruising. Whoever did that must be _tough_. This is probably why she was so shocked to see a woman standing by her side. A pretty, petite woman no less.

"Err, hi?" Missy didn't recognize her, but she stood up to nonetheless.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said with a cheery smile, clasping her fine fingers around Missy's work-bitten, sore hands. "I'm Tenten. I manage and co-produce for Twist."

A smile warmed up to Missy's face and she was quick to return the handshake. "Oh, well, that's great! It's a pleasure to meet you, Tenten! Mr. Aburame has told me very little about you, so I didn't get to picture you very well."

A laugh broke through her lips. How could someone so feminine be _crushing _Missy's hand?! "That sounds like Shino, alright. The less said, the more assumed. I just came to tell you their all in your office. I realize we were a good twenty minutes early and didn't really think you might not be unprepared, but if you are-"

She caught her eyes flicking to the blank papers. Missy flipped her hand. "Tsk, don't look at _that_. I was ready before I was notified we were interviewing someone new."

Tenten smiled wider, this one was almost mischievous though. Not comforting in the least. "You know, I believe you."

Missy didn't know her – and didn't know she existed until Shino mentioned her name briefly to her the previous day – but she felt so… _honored_. Like this person was important or something. She quickly waved the brunette off and rushed into the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" She froze and twisted her back to get a good view of Tenten smiling. "I almost forgot! I talked to Shino and he agreed to let me add a… heh, _twist _to your interview."

--

It was unsettling.

Sakura was sifting through all the memories she had of Tenten, trying to sink inside her mind, think the way she thinks to get an idea why she had doomed them.

Hinata was trying to calm her tremors and shakes down and distract herself by toying with her thumbs. The endless types of torture that could come of this situation could be numbered – she had another shaking spasm and her brows further sunk down over her perilous eyes.

Temari was getting her game face on. If Tenten was trying to challenge them, she had another thing coming, that bitch. Surprise her? Hah! As if Temari could be surprised! She thought Tenten _met _her brothers. She was prepared for anything! All she had to do was make everyone else think that and she might start thinking it too…

Ino flipped her hair and got her compact out for the third time in six minutes. Beauty would win anyone over – that was the mindset she was in. Not that she only wanted to impress them; she wanted them to love her. Oh, the pressure of maintaining good looks was so often overlooked!

Lee was being… well, Lee. He had an idea in his head that if he did one-thousand and one pushups (one more than he did yesterday) that he'd have the strength to take on this shocker head first. This was a test. Tenten was testing him, and he would rise and meet her expectations gladly!

All thoughts stopped banging around their heads as soon as the office door swung open.

They were warned, but they still didn't really expect it.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Miyuki Missy and I'll be interviewing you today. And I'm sure you know the guys behind me. They'll just be hovering, if you will. Ignore them, they're just here to watch."

She giggled, the guys smirked.

The members of Twist just had their eyes wide. They were all now thinking the same thing:

How are they supposed to ignore Fever?

--

**There won't be as much jumping next time. This was just EVERYWHERE. **

**Songs, new people, strange events… sounds like a good place to redeem myself for this shortness and, well, jumping around…**


	5. Liable, Slander, and Screwing Up

**Vexing**

**Chapter 4: Liable, Slander, and Screwing Up All On Your Own**

**A THOUSAND THANK YOUS AND HUGS TO: Uchiha-Kirara** (I'm taking German in school because me and my friends are touring Europe next summer and I'm the designated translator. I love the language and I'm one of the best in my class, so there's hope for them!), **ToraHimeSama **(fever are better 'observors' next chapter those crazy guys XD thanks!), **Ishasuki Mitochi **(I know – im evil for the cliffhanger… please forgive!)

**Without you guys, I would one lonely fan….**

**Things owned: rabid fans, Hyuuga Corp, Goraku Records, Fever, Twist, WWMM, and Missy.**

**Things not owned: Naruto and all aspects related, YouTube, or Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

**---**

Sakura liked to think of herself as the leader of the band. It was her, after all, who had suggested the idea of starting the band. The practices were held in her basement, the gigs were booked by her, Tenten met her first – she just held all the strings that connected each member and each song to the band. Hell, she even thought of the name (which Temari and Lee still didn't like, but their names were… scary).

She'd never say this aloud though. That'd be suicide. She mine as well smother herself in blood and stand in front of a bunch of hungry wolves if she ever even hinted that's how she felt. Everyone in the group had helped Twist get thus far and if she gave herself the title of leader the band would feel more like – well, a country with a dictator.

That's why Sakura was really, really, really to the infinity power confused right now at why Ino just said she though of herself as the leader.

Would she say anything now?

She would, but there were three things that kept her screaming all the little things spinning 'round and 'round in Sakura World.

Tenten's reaction when she found out her band misbehaved after she worked sooooo hard to get them an interview.

What the crap Miss Missy would write about them. She shuddered just to think about it.

Oh, and the fact Fever was there.

They looked really bored, actually. They all kept rolling their eyes when they were telling Missy how their name's where spelled. Hopefully they'd lose interest and be outta here by the time they got onto sticky ground.

Hopefully.

But looks like Ino went and screwed that up and when she announced she was the leader of the band.

Not because it got to Sakura, but because it got to Temari.

"What the _hell_ do you mean by calling yourself our _band leader_?" The darker blonde huffed in annoyance. She sounded rather indifferent, but Sakura knew that evil glint in her eyes usually went away only after she bashed someone's skull in.

Poor Ino never really did pay attention to people's facial expressions.

"I mean to say I'm the leader of the band," Ino said casually. "Missy asked me who I thought was in charge, and I said me."

"Oh really?" Temari asked darkly. "And why's that? Besides running around with a microphone and breaking into slutty dance routines, how have you proved your leadership?"

Ino paled. "Wha- what? Why you freaking bonsai-haired _bitch_ I'm go-"

"WE ARE ALL THE LEADERS OF THE BAND! WE ALL GIVE AN ADEQUATE AMOUNT OF INPUT AND DRAW A LOT OF INSPIRATION FROM OUR YOUTHFUL LIVES!"

Missy's pen was zipping like lightening around her notebook and she had a twisted smile in place. This was not good at all.

Even the boys were listening now. And their comments didn't help much, either.

"Women get into such troublesome quarrels," Sakura heard the boy, Shika-something, mutter from his spot on a couch. He looked like he was trying to sleep, the lazy bum.

Temari and Ino, who were already ticked, had heard this and turned to face him. "Women are troublesome?" Ino repeated, glaring at him.

"Men are troublesome! They're so controlling they have to easvedrop on our interview!" Temari agreed.

"If Tenten hadn't told them they should be here I would've stuck my six-inch heels down your throat a while ago!" Ino growled.

The same guy lolled his head up. "I'd tell you to stick your own shoes down your throat, but you'd probably throw it up anyway so it's pretty pointless to even threaten you with it."

'Dear God – it's me, Sakura…'

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Ino roared. Missy struggled to write everything going on while crying with joy.

"Ah – Shikamaru, I think you need to lay off the insults." A tall guy with a winter coat and shaggy hair was doing his best to get his friend to keep quiet.

"Hn. I thought the idiot would screw something up way before Shikamaru would," the cutest guy (in Sakura's opinion anyways) commented in a low voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BASTARD?"

The interview had seemingly gone down the tubes. Sakura could probably spew off a story about how she was a serially killer and Missy wouldn't even notice. A huge verbal war had broken out between Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, the blonde boy, and Sasuke (well, Sasuke was just kinda staring, but he antagonized him nonetheless).

Hinata tried to calm everyone down, but no one could here her soft whispers. Lee was reiterating everything she said (while adding 'youthful' every other word) but that wasn't working too well either. Kiba – well, he was muttering things to Missy and pointing at Ino. Not helping at all.

Looked like Sakura had to save the day.

"SHUT UP!"

She bit her lip. Nothing happened. Shocker.

Alright, maybe a different approach might work.

"I QUIT!"

That did the trick. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sakura with a different expression per face.

"What did you say?" Ino asked, looking on the verge of tears.

"I had to say something to get everyone quiet." She shrugged. "Now here's what's going to happen – you guys are going to sit over their and be quiet. Say one more thing to instigate fights with us and I'll get Tenten to show you here weapon collection. Not a hard thing to do, mind you, since she walks around with it."

"But she said we could be in here," Naruto argued.

Sakura walked up and punched him in the face. He lost his footing and hit the back of his head on a wall behind him and slid down to the floor with a hand clasped over his bleeding nose.

"Now," she continued, "that that's taken care of – Missy, we're ready for your next question."

Temari stood up. "But Sakura – Ino tot-"

"We'll deal with it _later_."

Temari shrugged and sat back down.

"Any other qualms?"

Silence.

"Good." She sat back down beside Ino and Temari. Just in case. "Missy, we're waiting on you."

The reporter's hand twitched. "Right, of course. Err… so… can you tell me how you got started again… maybe if the quiet one could answer this time? Hinata, was it?"

---

"She punched me in the face!"

"Hn."

"And gave me a bloody nose!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"I thought she was nice and pretty – and she punches me in the face!"

"WE KNOW!"

"… How sexy is _that_?"

"Ugh…"

"Hey, and Shikamaru was about to get hit, too."

"Whatever."

"You're not going to get a wife if you keep that up, you know."

"… … … … … … … … … …. … …."

"Unless you don't _want _a wife – OW, I JUST GOT PUNCHED THERE!"

"Nice one, Shikamaru!"

"Thanks, Kiba."

---

The photo shoot.

It was what Hinata had been dreading all day.

She stared nervously at herself in the mirror of her makeup artist's station. She was wearing a black strapless dress and had a black ribbon in her hair tucked behind her bangs with a small bow on the side. Her black stilettos gave her height since she was the shortest member. Her face had charcoal smearing her eyes and staining her lips and strawberry-red cheeks.

She wanted to wipe it all off, put her coat on, and leave.

She hated it. She felt embarrassed by the cleavage she showed and the curves she hid and the way her dress had cut itself off right above her knee.

She felt _naked_.

"Hinata."

"Sh-Shino!" Hinata no longer needed the blush to make her cheeks red. She was doing a fine job at it herself. She didn't want him to see her like this.

He wanted to smile warmly at her, though she couldn't see it from behind his high shirt collar and sunglasses. He settled for giving her a nod. "Nice outfit."

She looked at the mirror and her lip quivered. She wanted to say she hated it, but it was his magazine. How mean would it be to tell him she didn't like what his designers had done to her?

In the end, she didn't say what she wanted.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head again. "So, did the interview go well?"

"It could've gone better," she admitted. She pictured him arching an eyebrow and elaborated. "Well, it's just that Temari and Ino got into a fight."

"I wouldn't let any bad stories about you get out," Shino said. "You know that."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, I do know that."

When she looked back in the mirror, she smiled.

She _did_ look kind of nice.

---

"Have you ever heard a song by them?"

Ino arched a brow at her best friend from behind her laptop. Currently Hinata was getting some of her close-ups taken, Lee was rope climbing on the camera equipment (thus getting chased down by the camera crew), and Temari was… well, no one knew.

Oh, and mustn't forget their audience. Luckily for them, ever since Sakura punched Naruto, they've been keeping their distance from her and opted to watch as Lee evaded the workers.

"Nope. I've been focused on our music the past three years, not anyone else's," Ino replied smartly. She looked up in surprise when Sakura whipped her earphones from her purse and clicked into Ino's laptop, handing her one. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to a song… go to YouTube." Ino sighed and did so, typing in Fever in the search bar. The first result on the page was a music video. Sakura nodded and Ino clicked. After a few seconds, one of their new songs started to play…

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath_ –

_I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_.  
_And she's an actress-_

_But she ain't got no need._  
_She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east._

_T-T-Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks.  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth._

_T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
that I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him!  
_  
_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho-  
Never trust a ho -  
Won't trust a ho -  
'Cause the ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho-  
Never trust a ho -  
Won't trust a ho -  
'Cause the ho won't trust me._

_X's on the back of your hands -  
Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,  
And the set list, _

_You stole off the stage has red and purple lipstick all over the page._

_B-B-bruises – cover your arms, _

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm,  
And the best is, no one knows who you are.  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho-  
Never trust a ho -  
Won't trust a ho -  
'Cause the ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho-  
Never trust a ho -  
Won't trust a ho -  
'Cause the ho won't trust me._

_Shoosh girl, shut your lips,  
Do the helen keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shoosh girl, shut your lips.  
Do the helen keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shoosh girl, shut your lips.  
Do the helen keller and talk with your hips._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho-  
Never trust a ho -  
Won't trust a ho -  
'Cause the ho won't trust me._

_She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho-  
Never trust a ho -  
Won't trust a ho -  
'Cause the ho won't trust me._"

"Vulgar!" Sakura screamed as she slapped her headphone down.

"Seixst!" Ino agreed.

They both looked at each other and gulped.

Not only did they both really like it… but they both knew they wre more screwed then they had originally thought. Damn – they though the music business was _easy. _

---

**I'm sad. TRL is cancelled. **

**WHO THE HELL IS SUPPOSED TO INTERVIEW MY BANDS NOW?!?**

***Resumes normal breathing.***

**I guess I have to create a show – ohhhhh the possibilities. *grins evily***

**Hope you all like the song – and if not, go give it a listen :) … and I really need to find a decent girl band. All I listen to that's got girls only songs are Imogen Heap and Paramore. Anatomasia has some guy screaming in the back and I doubt Lee would go scream…**

**Please review and let me know thoughts, opinions, and whatever else you're thinking about. I'm interested in knowing, really.**

**Oh, the song was Don't Trust Me btw. It was originally sang by 3OH!3. Love them… if only there was a female version of this band…**


End file.
